unexpected world
by RedThrone9
Summary: After getting accepted to work at Jurassic World, Erin Brook, will learn a lot about her family and what the real park experience. How will she cope with everything? And what other unexpected things will she learn? Notes: - I only own my character -@amulyabalusu (Wattpad account) created the cover and she did an amazing job! -Jurassic World belongs to rightful owner
1. visitation

Jurassic World was finally opening during the summer and I wanted to train the dinosaurs they have down in Isla Nublar. Before my father left he used to talk about the amazing adventures he had. My father left on a business trip, but he never returned leaving me to go live on my own. He told me that he would come back, but it's been nine years since he made that promise.

Holding my resume, I rush down to the main office building to become an intern at Jurassic World. I enter the room seeing a short line of people. Standing in line I grip on to my resume, taking deep breaths.

The line itself didn't take very long to get through, since I was the fifth person in line. Facing a women with light ginger hair who smiled sweetly at me.

"Hello, I'm Claire Dearing" She greeted.

"Hello, I'm Erin Brook." I greeted handing her my resume.

She started looking through it. Keeping a calm state of mind, she walked over to the man, handing him my resume. He as well looked through it. He seemed intrigued with my resume and handed it back over to Claire whispering something to her.

Claire came walking back to me and handing my resume back.

"Your resume was on point and interesting." she started telling me, "My boss and I would love it if you started working with us." She stated calmly.

I couldn't believe it. They really want me to work for them. I was completely speechless, but I couldn't stand there for long.

"I would love to work for you guys." I told her keeping myself calm on the outside.

"Great! You can go over to Mr. Masrani over to your right." She pointed the way.

I headed over to greet myself to Mr. Masrani. I will be going to a new area, very different from scotland. I wonder what lies ahead of my future.

"Hello, I'm Masrani." He greeted holding out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Erin Brook" I greeted shaking his hand.

"It's great to meet you." He replied letting go of my hand "I'm going to book you a flight for 8am tomorrow, you will arrive at Isla Nublar at 1am."He explained "Also here's a packing list, there will be a car waiting for you outside of the main office building at 6am" He added.

"Thank you so much." I replied kindly grabbing the packing list from him.

I turned to walk away gripping tightly on the packing list. It was finally happening, my dream job is coming true.


	2. Take Flight

I rushed to my dorm and immediately started packing my bag. Looking back at the packing list making sure I packed everything. The paper was filled with notes, check marks, and x-marks.

By the time I was finally finished packing my bag the clock read 3pm. I still had lots of time, which was great since I had to make changes to my schedule. I grabbed my schedule from my bag and headed out to the counselors office which was located in the main building.

Walking towards the end of the hall to the counselors office, I see Claire and Masrani talking to each other. I couldn't hear them that well and entered the counselors office before they saw me.

I entered my name and why I was there on the computer sign in screen. Taking a seat near the door, I waited patiently for the counselor to call me in. As I waited I pulled out my phone to check my emails and messages.

I saw lots of notifications from friends hoping I get into the internship and an email from Masrani about the flight and pick up times. Once I saved the email, I was called into the counselor office.

I came into the office quickly sitting down. She sat next to her computer.

"I've heard that you were accepted to work in Jurassic World." She commented.

"Yes that is correct." I replied happily "I need to make arrangements with my schedule since I won't be here for some time." I told her politely.

"Yes, we will have to cancel your classes that your taking currently, as for the money, I will send an email to the financial office to send the money back to you." She explained.

I was surprised at the fact that they were going to send my money back to me, since it's almost midterms. I thanked her and walked to the financial office. Once I got my money back, It was already 6pm.

Hours went by and I was rushing out the door with my bag towards the main office. As I made it to the car I slowly got in.

"Welcome, Erin" The driver greeted me.

"Hello sir" I greeted politely.

The ride was silent, which was normal since it was early in the morning. However, the sunrise was beautiful. As I stared out the window of the car, I realized about everything I was going to miss such as friends and the weather since central America is hot and Scotland is fairly cold.

The driver pulled up to the airport and I quickly got out grabbing my bag.

"Ms. Dearing is waiting for you inside the doorway." He told me.

"Thank you, for driving and telling me the way." I told him politely as I walked inside.

Taking deep breaths I found Ms. Dearing near the entryway. She lead me to the private jet passing through the security showing them her badge.

"This is our ride." she commented at the jet that we were in front of.

I aboard the jet. The jet was huge and nice on the inside. I sat in one of the chairs across from Claire.

"So tell me, what dinosaurs are you excited about seeing?" She asked.

"I'm excited to see every dinosaurs, but I'm a fan of velociraptors and T-rex." I admitted.

I do understand that I find interest in a t-rex and velociraptors which happens to be the dinosaurs that can eat you. My father always talked about velociraptors and T-rex's while explaining his adventures.

She looked at me with a nice smile, "I'm sure you will get to see those dinosaurs" she replied confident.

Looking out the window, my eyes fell heavy since I haven't slept yet. As I fell asleep the words my life is going to change popped into my head and as I thought a smile appeared on my face and then everything went black.

A/N

two chapters published on the same day, I'm hoping the next chapter will be a lot longer than these two :) I'm currently writing the third chapter so hopefully I get it up sometime today or tomorrow.

-Red


	3. Training Day

I woke up seeing the dark view of Isla Nublar. There was a building in the distance that looked like the main building. As I looked at the surrounding, I felt the plane start going towards the ground. We landed with a short thud, nothing major of course.

Claire and I both got out from the jet and she lead me to a car. I grabbed my stuff from the pilot.

"So just some quick notes, this here is your car and this is a map to your own cabin." She told me handing a map to me "Also were meeting at 7am to assign everyone to dinosaurs." She added turning to walk away.

"Thank you." I called back heading to my car, which is a jeep, throwing everything in the back seat.

Turning on the car, I followed the dirt path. Thank god for the lights that lit up the way. As I drove, I heard a couple of dinosaurs growl. I ignored them, since there were fences everywhere. Still though, I wonder if the dinosaurs will ever get out of there cages. I shivered at the thought and kept driving.

Up ahead I saw a nice campfire, a huge lake, and two cabins a good amount of distance from each other. I parked my car on the left side of my cabin. I got out of the car and went to the back and grabbed my bag.

Walking inside my cabin. I looked around a bit and walked in the back rooms which were the bedroom and bathroom. I walked inside my bedroom and gently put my bag on the ground. I looked at my phone that read 2am. I had about five hours to spare and decided to go unpack my bag.

Hours flew by and I finished unpacking. I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen, I realized that I needed to go grocery shopping since I don't have food. Luckily there was already furniture and cooking supplies.

I looked at my phone that read 6am. Still had time to spare, I changed into short and a white t-shirt. Slipping on my brown hiking type boots, grabbing my phone and keys I walked out of the cabin and to my car.

On my way to the car I saw a man getting on a motorcycle. I watched as he took off from the bike. I turned back around and got inside my car and drove off to the main building.

Pulling into a parking spot by the main building, I got out of my car and headed inside. I saw Claire and Masrani. Walking towards them, I saw the man who lived right next to me come up my way.

"Ah, Owen and Erin. Welcome to Jurassic World. I hope you like the cabins we provided for you." Masrani greeted "Anyways, we have the dinosaurs that you will be training." He lead us down to a lab "Owen, I want you to work with velociraptors." He pointed to the screen which showed four little dinosaurs "As for you Erin, you're going to be working with a T-Rex." He moved the slide to show a small, not quite a baby, T-Rex.

I looked at him shocked. Out of everyone they wanted me to train an actual T-rex. I nodded my head slowly. Masrani handed us a map to show where the exhibits were. I gripped onto the paper and exited out of the building.

"Hey!" I heard someone call after me.

Turning back around to see the man who called out to me.

"You look a bit shaken up, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I'm working with a T-Rex." I chuckled.

He went silent.

"You ok?" I asked noticing his silence.

"Your accent, it's pretty. May I ask where your from?" He asked star struck.

"I lived in Edinburgh Scotland, I arrived here early this morning." I replied.

"That's cool." He replied "I'm Owen Grady." Introduced himself.

"Erin Brook." I replied.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled.

"You too." I smiled "Well see you around Grady." I smirked walking off to my car and driving off to the T-Rex area.

Pulling up to the area, I got out and walked to the padlock. Looking down I saw the T-Rex walking around. I went into a room and looked for food. Luckily they had food sitting in the fridge and all of it was steak.

Going back out, The T-Rex looked at me as I went down the stairs. I needed to train him somehow. Might as well try to bond with a meat eater. I slowly opened the gate and walked in facing a T-Rex.

The one thing I didn't realize was that, he was under fed. So this was probably not the smartest decision I could make today. I shivered, but I let the shiver pass me by. Quickly I let go of the steak before I was going to be attacked.

However, once I let go of the meat the T-Rex picked up the meat and ran with it. Not once did it show any signs of attacking me personally. I watched the T-rex finish eating the meat and turning back around at me. Slowly approaching me, basically asking for another one. Thank god I have more.

I started slowly approaching my hand to him, hoping he won't bite it off. Then started slowly pulling out the meat from my bag. Trying to tame the small dinosaur.

The T-Rex looked at what was behind my back. Snapping my fingers so that he would keep eyes on me. The T-Rex kept his gaze on me. I pulled the meat out as soon as his head touched my hand.

I felt his scales brush my hand. I threw the meat gently down rewarding him. He ran to go get it. As I turned back around I saw a familiar face.

"Hey there." He greeted from the padlock.

"Hi." I greeted back exiting out of the gate.

However before I made it out, I felt a grip on my shirt. I turned back around he let go of my shirt and I smiled. He didn't want me to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I told the T-Rex.

Sadly he watched me leave through the gate. Shutting the gate behind me, I saw Owen extremely nervous.

"Your okay." He commented shocked.

"Yes. He just didn't want me to leave." I chuckled.

Owens POV

After seeing that she was ok, I was relieved. Her smile and laugh gets me every time. I am falling for the T-Rex trainer.

A/N

Finally, a long chapter has come. I'm still trying to come up with a dinosaur name. If any one has any suggestions please share.

Happy Friday everyone!

-Red


	4. Lunch Break

It's been a few weeks since I trained with the T-Rex. However, I'm getting a feeling I need to name him. Masrani and Claire keep coming by once a week to see how things are. Owen comes by everyday to see me and the T-Rex train. I keep meaning to go by the velociraptors section to see them.

During my lunch break I decided to go visit Owen and his velociraptors. Once I made it there, I saw Owen working with his dinosaurs. Slowly I walked up the paddock seeing two other crew members.

As I made up to the top, I realized Owen and the raptors didn't realize I was there. However, the other two saw me, but I was ignored. Seeing them train made me feel happy. I watched his smile as the blue velociraptor leaned into hand.

Owen finished up by giving his velociraptors a piece of steak. As he walked back to the paddock, he noticed me.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked curiously.

"A while now." I chuckled "You work well with them" I added.

"Thanks, I used to train with animals" Owen replied.

Now we were closer to each other.

"It's my lunch break, do you wanna go have lunch?" He asked "I'm paying" he added.

I thought for a minute, how can I turn down a free lunch?

"Sure" I replied with a small smile "I'm driving." I added.

We both got in the car and drove down towards the restaurants towards the front of the park.

"So how did your parents feel when you came all the way here?" He asked casually.

"They were fine." I lied.

I didn't feel like telling him that they both left me.

"They both came to the park way back when they were creating the first dinosaurs." I told him truthfully.

After the accident is when everything changed. My mom divorced my dad and he was heartbroken. My mom left out of the country and I never knew where she went. Honestly, I was mad at her leaving. After she left my dad isolated himself and soon he left without a goodbye.

That Left me living by myself for a long time.

Pulling up to the restaurant, he unbuckled his seat belt once I stopped the car. He got out and opened the car door for me. Getting out and saying thank you to him, we made our way inside.

"Just two?" The waiter asked.

"Yes" I responded kindly.

"Right this way" he lead us to a booth near the bar.

We took a seat across from each other.

"Your waiter will be here shortly." He told us walking away.

"So, what were you doing before working here?" I asked him

"I trained with dolphins and sea lions under the U.S Navy marine mammal program." He replied "So what about you, how did you get into this business?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I went to college for five and a half years. For now I'm no longer attending since I decided to start working here. My major was pre-veterinary medicine and minor in behaviorism. After the news spread about interning here, I decided to go for it." I explained to him.

Plus I didn't have the money for my next school year tuition and scholarship wouldn't help me there either. Having both parents leave you on your own, you learn things about growing up.

"That sounds cool." He told me as the waiter approached us.

"Hello, my name is Dave! And _I_ will be serving you guys today!." He greeted politely "What can I get started for you guys today!?"He asked getting out his notepad and pen. He was incredibly loud.

"I'll have a iced tea" I ordered kindly.

"I'll have a beer" Owen added.

"Alrighty, I'll have that out shortly." the waiter replied walking away.

"So, what do you plan on eating?" I asked trying to get an idea to what to have.

"I'm thinking of ordering a steak." Owen replied "How about you?" he asked.

"Tacos" I replied still looking at the menu.

"So you're from the U.K. What part of the U.K were you born in?" He asked.

"Amsterdam, Netherlands. Lived there for a while, then moved to Germany and London." I explained in vague details.

"That's a lot of moving." He replied.

I nodded my head as Dave came by to bring us our drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order?!" He asked.

We both nodded, slightly taken aback by his shouting once again.

"I'll have the steak with fries on the side." Owen replied.

"I'll have the hamburger and fries with mayo on the side." I say, looking at the menu.

"Alright! I'll have that out for you guys!" Dave replied picking up the menus and walking towards the kitchen.

Dave's interesting to say the least. Good guy, actively hyper. At least he likes his job.

"Alright, my turn to ask you questions." I told him, "which means you can't ask me questions." I added.

"What, that's not fair." He replied with a little pout.

"You know enough about me, I want to get to know you more." I told him sipping on my tea.

"Fine." He smirked taking a sip of his beer.

"Where did you grow up?" I asked a fairly simple question.

"Virginia, Minnesota." He answered

"Wow, what's it like there?" I asked.

"Tree's and small towns." He grinned.

I can tell that he misses being there.

"Maybe you should take me." I suggested with a slight smile.

He looked at me and grinned.

"I should. I should also show you Northern California one day." He smiled.

"Did you live there before coming here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking at places to live." He replied "Not that I'm going to move any time soon. It was more of incase I didn't get this job." He stated.

"That's cool." I replied "Find any good places?" I asked.

He shook his head. The table was silent, until Dave showed up.

"Hey guys. Sorry it took so long!" He apologized "Anyways, I have both your meals now!" He gave us our plates "Hope y'all enjoy!" He told us walking away quickly.

You know, Dave is becoming one of my favorite people, besides Owen. Owen's my favorite number one person on this Island. As we started eating, I grabbed a fry and dipped it into mayo. Which Owen gave me a funny look.

"So I'm guessing mayo is like ketchup in the UK?" he asked trying hard not to offend me.

I laughed at his question.

"Ketchup isn't common in the UK." I told him "However, we do have ketchup and some people do dip fries in it, but personally I love mayo and fries together." I explained.

"Now I get it." He smiled "It's so cool to meet someone out of the U.S" He added.

It brought a smile to my face as I kept eating. As we ate we chatted a little here and there.

"So tell me, why did you agree to train a T-Rex?" He asked curiously as he took a bite out of his steak.

"Because I wanted an adventure." I answered "When hearing to train with a T-Rex, most people are scared and trust me I was scared. I still have a few fears, but my T-Rex is trusting me which is a great thing." I explained "Still need to name him." I mumbled softly.

Owens POV

I like her. I really do. She has a great sense of adventure, a little bit dangerous, but so do I. She's gorgeous. As she mumbled about names for her T-Rex, an idea popped into my mind.

"How about we both come up with names after we get off of work?" I suggested.

"That sounds perfect." She smiled.

As we were finishing up, Dave came by.

"Y'all want any desserts?!" He asked enthusiastically.

"No thanks." Erin and I replied at the same time.

"Alrighty!" He laughed "Here's the check, didn't know if you wanted it to be seperate or not!" He told us.

"It's fine. I'm paying for it." I told him.

"He's a great guy!"I heard Dave whisper into Erin's ear.

That made her blush. It was kinda cute, really. I handed the check back to Dave.

"I'll be back!" Dave walked off with the check.

Dave must be new to this job. I can see that he's really nervous trying to make everything perfect, but he covers it with his voice being super loud. Dave quickly came back with my credit card in his hand.

"Have a lovely afternoon y'all!" He told us.

"Thank you." Erin and I both replied.

As we got in the car, she started to drive me back to the raptors, which wasn't far from the restaurant.

"Thank you for lunch." She thanked.

"No problem, we should do it again sometime." I told her as we approached the raptors.

"We should." she replied as the car stopped.

Before I got out, I wrote my number on a sticky note. Quickly I got out and closed the door behind me. I waved as she passed me by.

Erins POV

Heading back to the T-Rex area. I noticed something didn't feel right. I drove slowly, seeing the sticky note to my left. I got out my phone and dialed Owens number.

The phone rang two times before I heard a quick hello.

"Help." I replied before I screamed.

A/N

So sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! With school about to start and going out of town more often life's been crazy.

Also, I'm not from the U.K or Virginia so if I have any information incorrect, feel free to politely let me know. And I am very sorry.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

-Red


	5. Accidents Happen

Owen POV

I heard my phone buzz and looked at it to see Erin was calling.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Help." She replied scared.

Before I asked her what was going on, I heard her scream. Fear was brought to me in an instant.

"Guys we need help at the T-Rex area!" I shouted into the headset.

I ran over to my motorcycle and drove off to the T-Rex area. I prayed that she was ok.

"Were bringing reinforcements now." I heard someone speak into the headset.

 _I just hoped they were already there before I showed up._

Erins POV

The tail of the T-Rex swung over and collided with my jeep. I dropped my phone as I felt my jeep tip over onto its side.

 _Great, fantastic. First incident on this Island._

I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt as I slowly climbed out seeing that the T-Rex ran away from the area. Looking for my headset, that didn't get destroyed in the process, I put it on quickly.

"We have a major problem, a T-Rex is on the loose." I spoke quickly trying to hide my panic.

I didn't realize that we had another T-Rex in the park.

"I'm close to where you are." I heard Owen speak up.

"The reinforcements are near you, we have several dinosaurs with us." Another person explained

Hearing a motorcycle, I turned around to see Owen.

"Which way did it go?" He asked.

"That way." I pointed to my right.

"Thanks." He replied almost leaving until I stopped in front of him.

"I'm coming along." I told him sternly.

He didn't want to argue, I can tell.

"Fine. Hop on." He told me making room for me to get on.

I hopped onto the motorcycle. As we took off, I heard a bunch of screams and shouting in the distance. We were close.

As we spotted the action, people were getting eaten left and right. I covered my mouth as I heard loud footsteps on the left away from Owen and I. A triceratops came out and charged at the T-Rex, hurting others in the process.

The military men tried to help bring down the T-Rex by tying the dino down. However they needed more people.

"We need to help." I whispered in his ear.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked.

Looking at the action, I saw someone struggle on the left and right side.

"See those people on the left and right who are struggling?" I pointed to the people I was talking about "You take the right, I take the left." I ordered "Leave the bike here, if it gets destroyed I'll help you rebuild it." I added with a grin.

Owen POV

I don't like leaving her side, but nonetheless I agree. Getting off the bike, I turned to her.

"Just survive, somehow." She told me.

"You too." I grinned.

Running off to the right, I helped a person get a good grip on to rope, I pushed him back so he was gripping on to the bottom of the rope. Both of us Tugging it down.

Seeing Erin doing the same thing, the T-Rex lost it balance after someone shot it with a tranquilizer and with the help of the triceratops, the T-Rex came crashing down. Making sure its tail didn't hit my feet. The T-Rex was out and the men came over and locked it up in a cage.

I ran over to Erin seeing her terrified face, I gently pulled her into my arms.

"I thought I lost you." I told her.

"Can't lose me that easily." She grinned hiding her fear "We lost so many people." She whispered acknowledging her fear.

"What is this? How did this happen?" I heard someone shout "I leave the park for an important meeting and I come to find that one a T-Rex has escaped its padlock and two most of my men are dead!" He continued to shout.

I looked over to see fuming as he looks around. Pacing back and forth a co-worker stepped up.

"I'm so sorry. I opened the wrong padlock." She explained tears were clearly seen sliding down her face.

He faced her and didn't seem to accept her explanation.

"What's your job around here?" He asked.

"Padlock inspector in the T-Rex area." She replied trying to sound confident.

"You clearly didn't do a good job today." He told her sternly "Therefore I want you off this Island and never return." He ordered.

She broke down as one of Masrani men took her to get her things.

"Take this T-Rex back to the padlock!" Masrani ordered to his men.

His men started taking the T-Rex back to the padlock

Erin POV

If I was here, would I have stopped it sooner.

"Erin?" I heard Owens voice "I can tell that your blaming yourself, don't." He told me softly.

"But, if I was here I could've prevented it from happening!" I shouted not meaning to.

"If you were still here, that dinosaur could've ate you and then what would I have done?" He explained "I can't lose you." He gripped me tighter in our embrace "I love you." He whispered.

I looked at him wide eyes as he admitted his feelings towards me.

"I love you too." I whispered to him.


End file.
